My Broken Heart
by twigirl28
Summary: Isabella Swan thought she had the perfect life. A beautiful daughter and a loving husband, that is until she comes home and catches him with the babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not have a beta for this story, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I did read it over and spell check, but I might have missed something. **

**I own nothing. All rights belong to SM. **

Chapter One

As I sat in my car looking up at the two story white house in front of me, I couldn't believe my life had led me back here to my childhood home. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with my old house, or the town for that matter, this was just not where I saw my life heading at the age of 28. I was Isabella Swan, straight A student all through high school and then college. I'd married my high school sweetheart and had a beautiful home. I have a healthy gorgeous daughter and devoted handsome husband. If anyone had asked me eight hours what I wanted out of life, I'd have told them nothing, because I had it all. Funny how just a few hours can make everything you thought you knew disappear.

"Mommy, what we doing?" My four year old daughter, Haley, said from the back seat.

I sighed, wondering the same thing. What the hell was I doing? "Don't you want to visit papa Charlie?" I asked her as I opened my door and climbed out. I walked to Haley's door opening it as she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, that were an exact match to mine, it was the only thing the child got from me. I began unbuckling her, when I heard her sniff. I looked up into her face and saw her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "What's the matter sweet girl?" I asked as I rubbed her soft cheek.

"I want my daddy?" She whispered. Guilt slammed into me, and then anger because I should not feel guilty for standing up for myself, and then a wave of nausea as I remembered what I'd saw as I walked into my bedroom. I walked in on my husband fucking the babysitter, while my four year old slept down the hall. Ok so they hadn't actually gotten to the sex part, but I could tell they were well on their way.

"I know you do baby, and I'm sure you'll see daddy soon. We're going to visit with papa and uncle Emmy and aunt Rosie for a little while, ok?" I asked her. She nodded, her little curls bobbing with the motion of her head. I took her hand in mine and turned towards the house. My father, Charlie was standing in the open door way, watching me. I knew I was going to have some explaining to do, not only with my father, but to my brother Emmett and his wife and my best friend Rose.

As we walked up the steps to the house, my father bent down and held his arms out for Haley. "Look at my sweet pea, you've gotten so big!" I rolled my eyes and smiled as Haley went running to him. He'd just seen her three weeks ago, when we come down for Em's birthday.

Charlie swooped her up, while looking at my over her shoulder, his look said what's going on? I shook my head, letting him know that I would explain later, though what I was going to say, I hadn't a clue. As mad and hurt as I was at my husband right now, I did still love him, you can't just turn your love off for someone, and I feared what my father and brother would do once they knew what happened.

As we walked inside, Haley asked, "Do you really think I got bigger, papa?"

"You sure did sweet pea, I almost can't carry you anymore." My father exaggerated. Haley giggled at his silliness.

"I'm going to be as tall as my daddy one day!" She said happily. My heart broke a little with her words. She'd always been such a daddy's girl from the first moment she was born, and now her little life was being torn apart and she didn't even know it yet.

Charlie set her down in the living room and she ran off to find the toys he always kept here for when we visited. He turned to me and tilted his head to the kitchen, a silent request to follow him. I knew he wanted an explanation on my sudden unannounced visit.

I sat down at the kitchen table, while he poured us a cup of coffee. We were silent and I was still trying to figure out what I was going to say when he placed the steaming cup in front of me. I heard him sit down in the chair next to me as I continued to stare down into my black coffee. I tried to push back the tears I felt forming.

"What's going on Bells?" He asked softly.

I shook my head slightly, feeling a single tear leak down my cheek. "Oh daddy!" I choked. I looked up at the man who'd always been my hero, a man that I'd always thought could make everything better, and wished that he could make this all go away, but I knew that was impossible.

Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed, encouraging me to tell him what had me so upset. "What is it baby? You're really making your old man worry here." He said softly.

I took a deep breath and decided to just be honest, I was sure the truth would come out eventually. " He cheated on me." I said. I heard Charlie gasp beside me, whether it was from shock or anger I wasn't sure. Maybe it was both. I looked up at him, tears freely flowing down my face now. "I walked in on Edward and the babysitter." I sobbed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I want to say thanks for the reviews, good and bad, I love them all. I'm so sorry that some of you feel as though you can't read this story, maybe I should put a warning? I tried to reply to some of you and if I left you out, it was not on purpose, my father-in-law is in ICU right now, so I can't say when I'll be updating next. **

**Someone asked me to please finish the story, just to let everyone know, I DO NOT abandon stories. That drives me crazy when other authors do that. Also another reader asked me if this will be a HEA story. If you really want to know leave me a review or private message me and I will tell you. **

**Ok Hope everyone enjoys. Like I said before, I have no beta, I do spell check, but I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find.**

**I own nothing. All characters belong to SM.**

**Chapter 2**

Charlie hugged me tightly to him, while I cried. "Bells, what happened honey?" He asked softly.

I pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. "When I came home today, the house was really quiet, which I thought odd, because I knew Lauren, our babysitter, was still there. Her and Edwards cars were parked in front the house. Haley's been fighting a cold and I thought maybe she might be sleeping, so I didn't call out for anyone. I walked upstairs and heard voices coming from in my bedroom. The door was open a crack and I saw Edward and Lauren, both wet from what I can only assume was a shower." I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I recounted the events of the day that led me to my current situation. I wasn't sure I could go on, but Charlie deserved to know why his daughter had shown up on his doorstep out the blue.

"Bells?"

I sighed and willed myself to continue. "They were both wrapped in a towel and Lauren had her arms around his neck."

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Charlie says, jumping up from the table. He starts pacing around the small kitchen. I know I should be discouraging my father from committing violence against my husband, but at the moment all I can do is silently cheer him on. I don't want him dead, but I'm not opposed to a good ass whipping.

"Please don't tell anyone dad. I'm so ashamed, I just…I don't know if I can handle anyone else knowing right now." I say I stare down at the table top.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You weren't the one who should be ashamed, he is. I can't believe he would do this to you." He says.

"Yeah me too." I'd thought we were happy. Edward had never made me feel like I wasn't enough or that he was unhappy with our marriage.

I heard Charlie sigh as he sat back down next to me. "Did you kick her ass?" He asks, nudging my shoulder with his.

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. "No, but I did throw her out the house." I'd been irate at finding them together in OUR bedroom. They hadn't know I was even there until I flung my bag down and stormed across the room. The look of shock on Edwards face and fear on Laurens would have been comical under any other circumstance. I grabbed Lauren by her arm, and grabbed what I saw of her discarded clothes, shoving her out of my room and then the house. I slung her clothes on the front lawn and slammed the door.

When I went back upstairs, Edward was still standing in the same spot in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He looked relieved, and as if he were getting ready to say something , but I didn't give him a chance. I walked past him and into our closet, grabbing the suitcase and threw it on the bed.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" I asked, not even looking up from throwing clothes into the suitcase.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, coming to stand next to me.

"I'm leaving idiot! What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat. "Where's Haley?" I repeated.

"She's sleeping. Can you at least talk to me first?" He asked. I figured she was sleeping and only hoped she had slept through the yelling and slamming of the doors. She'd been fighting a cold the past couple of days and the meds often made her sleep.

"UHH, you've got some nerve Edward!" I turned from the bed and started to walk out the room when he grabbed my arm.

"Just wait a minute damnit! You should at least give me the chance to explain. I know this look bad," he said waving his arm around the room.

I snatched my arm back and glared at him with all the anger, hurt and shock I felt. "You're damn right it looks bad! I walk into MY house with MY daughter sleeping just down the hall and catch MY husband fucking the help!" I screamed.

"It's not what it looked like…" My hand flew up and slapped in right across his face. I'd never hit anyone a day in my life. I was so shocked by what I'd done that I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Edward and I stared at one another, neither of us knowing what to say next. My instinct was to apologize for hitting him. I was not a violent person, and even though Edward had betrayed me in the worst way, he'd never laid a hand on me. The furious part of me however said screw him, he deserved what he got.

I watched as he reached up and touched the spot where I'd hit him. "Bella, I know you think I deserve that, but you don't know what you saw." He said calmly.

Anger fueled me again. I couldn't believe that shit he was throwing at me. If this were a movie this would be the part where I'd be yelling at the poor pathetic girl to grow a brain cell and not fall for her boyfriend/husbands bull shit. I refused to be one of those women.

"I'm not stupid Edward, I know what I saw. I wont be one of those women that believe your words over what I saw with my own eyes. I am sorry I hit you, we both know that's not who I am, but I'm taking Haley and we're leaving. I can't stay here with you." I said calmly.

I turned again and headed for the door, I paused, without turning around and said, "I can't be with a cheater Edward, you've always known that." I left the room and went to pack up my sweet Haley.

"Bells? Bells!" Charlie was waving his hand in front my face. I glanced up from the table and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Sorry dad, I guess I zoned out. Long day and all."

"I understand honey. Do you and sweet pea have bags? I could go get them out the car for you."

"Yeah we have some clothes with us, I didn't really stick around long to pack much, and I'll get it dad if you can just keep Haley occupied."

"Of course Bella. Go. Get your bags and get settled in your old room. I'll go play with my sweet pea."

I stood up from the table and hugged him. I don't know what I would do with my dad. He'd always been there for me and Emmett. Of course being a single father, he'd had to miss certain moments in our lives, but he never let us forget how much he loved us.

Our mother Renee Swan had died during my birth. I never got the chance to know her and Em barely remembered as he was only four when she died. Renee left a whole in Charlie's life that I feared would never be filled.

I grabbed mine and Haley's bag and my purse which had my phone in it and took them upstairs to my old room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I wondered how I was going to tell Emmett and Rose. Hell I didn't know how I was going to tell Edward's family. I laid my head down on the soft purple pillow and told myself that I didn't have to figure this out tonight, there was time.


End file.
